That new kid
by its-just-a-phase
Summary: What if there was two new people that came to PB before the FAYZ? T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Michael Grant? **

**A/N: first fanfiction lol, review if you like it or not, that's cool:**

Alison Weaver was new to Perdido Beach. Her family (if you would call her mum and cat, pudding, family) moved mainly because of work and money. Today, was her first day at school. Their was no uniform regulations and it was hot so Ali (short for Alison, she HATED that name) wore a simple print tee and shorts. She was not beautiful, but was pretty. Ali had flawless porcelain skin, big hazel eyes and thick wavy light brown/dark blond hair. She was a reasonable height, average boobs and long legs. As Ali walked to the reception of the local school she bumped into a girl. Now she was HOT. It might sound weird coming from Ali, but there was no denying it. She was around Ali's height with dead straight brunette hair, big boobs, tanned olive skin, huge brown eyes and a cheeky pink bow-shaped lips. Dolly was wearing a tight tank that showed too much cleavage and shorts that showed off her round ass.

"Hey, sorry. I'm Dolly. Who are you?" Ali was almost too stunned to talk.

"Uh. Alison. B-but most people just call me Ali."

"Huh. Where you going?"

"Just to the reception."

"Me too! Let's go" Dolly grabbed Ali's arm and half-dragged her to the reception.

Once they had both signed in and shit, they went to go to first-period English. The class was stereotypical. You got your dweebs, cool kids, nerds and weird surfer kids. As soon as Dolly walked in, everyone stared at her boobs. Most guys eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Oh hot daymn." a random guy shouted. Another hooted derisively. Dolly rolled her eyes at Ali.

"Guys." Dolly muttered, shaking her head. She and Ali chose a seat by the window. Dolly sat next to a guy who looked hispanic. Ali next to a cute blonde surfer dude.

"Do you have a shovel in your back pocket. 'Cos I am digging that ass." the guy next to Dolly exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

"Howard, your new boyfriend."

"Sorry, Howard, I don't date assholes." Dolly shrugged at him while he passed a note to her with a number. Howard mouthed Call Me. Just as Dolly was going to say something witty. The teacher walked in and English began.

"Okay, class. Everyone get a partner. No, Bette, I am going to chose them. Okay, let's see. " Mr whatever-his-name-was started. Ali ended up with the surfer guy, Sam, and Dolly, much to her distaste, with Howard. Ali gave Dolly a sympathetic look and Dolly shrugged.

"Hey, I'm Ali. Do you get any of this stuff?" Ali started. But Sam wasn't listening. She somehow knew he was daydreaming and felt his trance. It was a weird thing that had happened to her recently. She could somehow hear snippets of peoples mind like Howard saying, "Oh, that chick's gonna be so easy." when Dolly was talking to him. Ali could smell the sea and feel the sun while Sam was daydreaming. Ali snapped back to reality and clicked her fingers in Sam's face.

"Uh-huh. I did do the homework, Mr Trentlake!"

"Geez. Sam, right? I'm Ali. We're partners for some kind of assignment."Sam looked up. He thought Ali was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Astrid (even though they were probably WAY out of his league). Before Sam could say anything, period bell rang. Ali stood up and went, leaving him gobsmacked. Quinn came up to Sam and said, "Hot, right? You are sooooooo in, brah!" Quinn winked and left.

Dolly had caught up to Ali and began to spill, "... So he's all like, 'You're so hawt.' and I'm like, 'Too bad I'm not yours.' And so he said, 'Tonight, 7 o'clock, movies.' And because I didn't want to be a bitch so I said, 'Fine whatever, but double okay.' And now I need you to come, pllllleeeeaaaassseeee!"

Ali felt bad for Dolly so agreed, "But, who do I take?" Ali already knew the answer to that, Sam. He was so cute and hot and gorgeous.

"omg, take Sam. Your English partner? he is so cute."

"But, what if he says no?"

"He won't. You're totally gorgeous. But I have to go now. See yah later. mwah!"

Ali blushed and hurried to her maths class. When she arrived, she was already late and so the only seat left was the back corner next to, you guessed it, a cute blond surfer.

"Hey Sam. Long time no see, eh?"

"Oh. Hi Ali." Sam almost forgot her name, but who could forget her face, she was so hot.

"Me and Dolly are going to the movies tonight at 7, can you come with? I know, first day back and already off schoolwork but I am promised Dolly. Please!"

Sam was caught off guard by Ali's question, he had only been on one other date with some chick called Anna. So, Sam had found himself agreeing with Ali, beautiful Ali.

The rest of the day was a blur for Ali and Dolly. They barely had any classes together so

the only time they had to plan out their date was after school-since their lockers were next to each other.

"Okay, so come over to mine, now. We have to get ready." Dolly started.

"Sure, let me call my mum first." Ali called her mum and left with Dolly. They arrived at her house which was probably the biggest house in Perdido Beach. Ali gasped.

"I know, pathetic right? My old house was ten times this." Dolly said. Dolly's bedroom was even more stunning than her house. She had a grand 4-poster bed with a walk-in-wardrobe and connected toilet. They got ready for date. Dolly chose a tight pink peplum shirt (that showed off Ali's boobs) and a tighter black pencil skirt for Ali. Ali had pink lipstick and a slight orange tint around her eyes. Dolly, looked even MORE fab; she wore a tight black and white patterned dress that was way too short for her, showing a black lacy thong. And her boobs were almost hanging out of her dress. Dolly had red lipstick and shady eye shadow. Finally, they were ready.

They met Sam and Howard: Sam wore a surf print tee and board shorts, Howard, pretty much the same thing. Ali could hear Sam thinking: Damn, Ali looks really good. Maybe I underdressed. Oh my god, she is so hot. Shit.

Ali smiled to herself. Sam was way hot. Unfortunately, she could hear Howard as well, and, well let's just say he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Hey, you look nice :)" Sam said.

"You too, should we go?"

By the time the movie started, Dolly and Howard had already started kissing. Sam and Ali made a bet: every time they saw either Dolly or Howard's tongue they would have a piece of popcorn. Halfway into the movie and BAM the popcorn was gone. Sam and Ali made a new bet: every time Howard had tried to grope Dolly they would have a sip of their slushee. By the end of the movie Sam and Ali had finished their slushee and had a brain-freeze. When the movie ended: Dolly left with Howard and Sam walked Ali home.

"This was fun." Subconsciously, Sam held Ali's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Yeah. It was, we should do it again. But, you know, without seeing Howard and Dolly trying to grope each other." Ali smiled up at Sam. She liked that he was a bit taller than her.

Sam was really, really nervous. This was the closest he had gone with any girl, holding her hand, pathetic right? Ali had stopped talking and an awkward silence came where many gay babies would have been born. When he arrived at her house. He stopped to kiss her on the cheek.

Ali saw this move and moved her cheek so that Sam had kissed her lips instead. Ali grabbed his neck and pulled him toward him. Sam put his hands on Ali's hips. Their lips met and Ali opened her mouth. Sam's tongue explored inside of Ali's mouth. Ali leaned into Sam more, if that was possible.

"See you later." Ali said breathless.

"Yeah, you too." Sam mumbled. He was too shocked to speak. His first kiss. With Ali. The best ever kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: lol if anyone is reading it, review to let me know, thanks **

Ali and Sam were the new 'thing'. After Howard and Dolly of course. Ali and Sam were cute, Howard and Dolly were sexy. It was the holidays, term 1 had ended and the 4 of them were meeting up to surf (I know, Howard can surf!).

Dolly and Ali met up for their usual clothes swapsie. They were both picking out bikinis. Dolly chose a pale orange triangle bikini that made Dolly's boobs look 10 times bigger. She put her straight hair back in a sleek ponytail. Ali chose a sky blue crotchet strap bikini and put her messy hair in a bun.

"I really, really like Howard. I feel like we have like a connection, you know?" Ali felt uneasy, she kept hearing voices and concluded she could read minds. Lately, her strange power had increased and powered. She could now hear people clearly. Dolly was being honest about liking Howard. Unfortunately, Howard was not being as honest as Dolly. Ali had read his mind and saw a memory of him kissing another chick - Astrid, was it? Ali was so shocked she hadn't told Dolly, especially about Ali's special mind-reading power. Ali didn't reply to Dolly.

"Hey, what's wrong Ali? You've been acting really weird lately. Hellooo?! Earth to Ali, earth to Ali."

"Sorry, Dolly. Its just that-" Ali bit her lip, she had to think of something fast. "Me and Sam are kind of in a tight spot right now."

"Oh. I didn't realise. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

"Nah, it's kind of personal." They had arrived at the beach.

"Hey babe, you look HOT!" Howard shouted at Dolly. Then ran up and smacked her bum. She giggled and then ran off.

"Hey, you." Sam whispered in Ali's ear. Sam kissed Ali on the lips. It was a sweet kiss not a lustful kiss. Ali smiled.

"Let's go." When Sam had taught Ali how to surf, it was lunch and they were hungry. All four of them had fish and chips. Dolly seemed happy enough.

When Ali and Sam were alone, Ali said,"Hey, Sam. I need to tell you something, but you can't tell ANYONE."Sam looked at Ali quizzically. Then nodded his head.

"Okay, Howard is cheating on Dolly."

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yep, I saw him kissing Astrid. And tongue, definitely tongue."

"Really? Astrid wouldn't do that. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam. I saw them with my own eyes. But, what do I do? Do I tell Dolly? Or let her be happy and let Howard cheat on her? I don't know babe."

"Evidence. You need evidence, then confront Dolly. Show her. Any guy that's a cheater deserves to be found out."

"You're right, babe."

"Always, Ali" Ali smiled. Sam kissed her nose.

"I'll see you later, kay?" Ali kissed Sam on his lips and left. She had to get within distance of Howard. Howard was on the beach with Dolly. In no time she found the memory and extracted it from him. Ali's power had allowed her to do this. Then the two of them left (probably to Dolly's house) Ali went home and somehow transferred the memory as a video clip, put the video on a USB and planned to give it too Dolly. Now. Ali went to Dolly's house and came in to a disturbing scene: Howard on top of Dolly nuzzling her who has wearing nothing but a bra and jeans. Seriously!

"Howard. Leave, now." Dolly beckoned Ali forward. Howard scowled at Ali, who returned the gesture affectionately.

"Dolly, you can't trust him. He's cheating on you. With Astrid!"

"Yeah and pigs can fly!. Seriously, and who is Astrid?."

"Here, if you don't believe me." Ali chucked Dolly the USB and left.

"Just 'cos her and Sam is tight right now, doesn't mean that she had to split me and Howard up." Dolly muttered to herself. To Dolly's surprise, Ali was right. Shit. Howard is a fucking asshole, Dolly thought. But she was going to 'make it up' to Howard. She smiled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n): **please review or sth so i can update? dont even know if anyone is reading this lol. here it is...

Dolly dressed up: A tight black leather dress showing a red lacy thong. She put red lipstick on and shaded her eyes smoky, then went to meet Howard.

Howard was with his friends down at the beach. They were all laughing about some joke that Howard made.

"Dang, you so hot, like a sunrise."One of Howard's friends shouted as Dolly approached.

"Hey, Panda, go fuck yourself yah tosser, she's mine." Howard retorted. "Hey, babe. You look sexy, what's the occasion?"

"I was born sexy, there's no occasion. Only me dumping you." Dolly put on her sweetest smile at Howard and savoured his slowly fading smirk.

"Wait... What?! Babe, you can't do that?!"

"I can, and I just did. I told you: I don't date assholes. Here, see for yourself." Dolly chucked the USB at Howard and with that left the scene.

"Ohhh, Man! You just got told!" Cookie exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Howard said as his face turned red, very red. Howard left to see what was on the USB.

When Howard saw what was on the USB, he was in shock. He couldn't remember kissing Astrid, it was like the memory was extracted from his mind. Matter of fact, when Howard thought about it, he had only THOUGHT about kissing Astrid. On that night, he was actually with Orc and the thugs graffitying his initials on the town hall wall. What. The. Actual. Fuck? Howard looked at his window at Dolly's house. And saw, Dolly hugging Ali then walking back inside Dolly's house. Ali. He should've known. Of course, Ali had always looked at him uneasily, as if she could read his thoughts. Oh my gaiaphage, what if Ali is a mind reader? He HAD to verify and he had a plan.

Ali and Dolly spent the night eating chocolate and watching sad romantic movies: Titanic, The Notebook, The Vow, Dear John, A walk to remember. Dolly cried and cried all night and finally fell asleep with Ali next to her. Dolly woke up with red puffy eyes and refused to go out, eventually Ali left Dolly eating block after block of chocolate (though she didn't gain any weight).

Today was Friday (and still the holidays, Thank the Gaiaphage, not really though) and Ali planned to spend the day with Sam. First off, they went surfing in the sun then had lunch together at the local "Mickey D's." After they had lunch, they went back to Sam's to watch movies in the night. They had started to watch a movie but it got boring so they resorted to making out. It had started to get more intense then Sam said, "Are you sure?" Ali nodded her head. It was both their first times so it was awkward and embarrassing but sweet at the same time. After they had sex, Ali snuggled close to Sam. He put his arm around her and kissed her nose.

"I love you Ali, with all my heart."Ali looked up at Sam.

"And I love you too, Sam." And with that they both fell asleep in his bed. Ali woke up in Sam's arms. Oh, she LOVED his arms; they were strong and smelt like the sea.

"Mmmh, good morning babe." Sam muttered as he yawned. Ali got up and heard some of Sam's thoughts: Man, I wish she stayed for breakfast. I'm hungry.

"Do-" Sam started.

"I'm hungry." Ali cut Sam off and wandered off towards the kitchen. Ali was sorting through all the cupboards when Sam came and told her that the pancake mix was in the top left shelf. Sam wasn't wearing a shirt and GAIAPHAGE he was hot. His stomach was tanned and toned. Shit, he was sexy. When they made the pancakes it was too runny and burnt but they both enjoyed each other's company.

"I better go, I promised mum I would feed Pudding and wash her and take her out for a walk." Ali started.

"Mmmhh, can't you stay a little longer?" Sam replied. Please stay, please stay, please stay; Sam thought. Ali heard his thoughts but really had to go.

"You know I'd much rather spend the day with you. But I promised mum." Ali kissed Sam, packed her things and left. Ali walked down Sunset Avenue and onto Pacific Boulevard, when she saw him. Well not really, Ali had heard his thoughts so knew he was close, she called out, "Howard."

"Well, well, seems like my theory was right. You can read my mind to some degree." Ali cursed, she had given away her power but how bad could it be? Howard thought: If you have a brain bitch, your going to follow me here. Howard pointed to an alley. Now, if Ali could not read his mind, she would be confused but she could and so followed him.

"What do you want Howard?" Ali had tried to sound brave but failed.

"Well, you broke Dolly and me up. For a false memory, it was only a thought."

"Even if you're thinking about other things, that's still cheating."

"Whatever, but I want my revenge. And you are going to pay. Very dearly."

"Right, anything you can't be that bad."

"I'll give you two choices: You can leave town."

"You know I can't do that, especially with my mum's work."

"Well, I guess you have to choose the other option: Break up with Sam."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. And you know what will happen if you don't? I will tell everyone about you and your weird mutant power. Then you and your mum will be outcasts and will have to leave eventually."

"Fuck you Howard."

"I'll give you until tomorrow. Break up with him by tomorrow. Or, well you know the consequences" Howard smirking while Ali scowled at him. Howard left and Ali followed suit. When Ali got to her room, her tears came. Everything was too much, she didn't even hold back. But, in the end she decided to call Sam up, "Hey, could you meet me up at the beach, I need to tell you something." He agreed, unfortunately, and so Ali wore the ugliest top she had and baggy jeans that made her look fat. Her eyes were puffy and red, her voice was hoarse from her breakdown. But, she had to do this.


	4. Chapter 4

Ali saw Sam already waiting for her down at the beach. He held something behind his back and she hoped to god it wasn't a present. Sam frowned when he saw her. Sam thought: Why are her eyes red? Has she been crying? Oh, I hope it isn't me. I even got her a present. Ali silently cursed.

"We need to break up." Ali began. Wincing at Sam's crumbling expression. Sam thought: Great. I was right. We fuck, then she dumps me, just what I was expecting. I mean she probably didn't even mean what she said last night. I guess this present is no use then.

Ali was on the verge again from bursting but bit her lip to keep it in.

"I found this shell while I was waiting for you. It's sh-happed like a heart." Sam held it up to show Ali. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I wrote your name - Ali, I know you hate Alison and made it a necklace. So that you know that you'll al-llways b-bbe in my heaa-rrt." Then Sam threw it and turned to walk. Ali started to mutter something but she could'nt bring her herself to do it and so watched as Sam's figure became smaller and smaller.

That night she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be Sunday and then the day after that would be back to school. She couldn't tell Sam about her power so Ali called Dolly and arranged a girls day out on Sunday (no boys allowed!). And from top to bottom, Ali told Dolly everything: her powers, her relationship with Sam, Howard, her break-up. They both cried a few times but realised that if they cried any more they couldn't go to school tomorrow, they JUST couldn't risk it. At one point Dolly decided they HAD to do one last thing to Howard. Dolly gave Ali a red spray paint can and a black one for herself. They walked to Howard's house which was just across the street. Dolly put her fingers to her mouth and beckoned Ali forward. They lifted up their cans and vandalised on Howard's house. Stuff like, 'Fuck you, motherfucker' and 'Go to hell, asshole'. After they finished they felt satisfied but ran as fast as they could to Dolly's house and fell asleep laughing their asses off. When they woke up they ran to the window to see the damage on Howard's house. Yep, still there. And because it was back to school today, they decided to dress up HOT. Ali wore a cute crochet top that showed off her belly button and was way too short for her. Ali wore short denim pants that was 2 sizes too small for her. Dolly wore a tight singlet that showed too much cleavage and tight pants that were almost like undies on her. When they arrived at school, they got the reaction they had hoped for. Guy's eyes popping out, everyone checking out Dolly and Ali's ass, legs and tits. They had first period English and was late so the only seats left was one next to Sam and another one next to Howard. Great, They spilt up and Dolly got left next to Howard and Ali next to Sam. Sam's eyes red and puffy and when Mr Whatever-his-name-is was marking the roll, Sam's voice sounded hoarse, like he had been crying all Sunday. Ali willed herself not to read his thoughts but did anyway: She's such a slut. I don't even know why I liked her. I don't even know how I thought she was once beautiful, with all this makeup and clothes she's actually pretty ugly. SLUTTT

Ali was in shock for a few minutes about what Sam had said about her. She had obviously blacked out longer than intended because soon she was the only one left in the classroom. She picked up her stuff and left the room.

The first day back for Dolly was pretty good, she liked all the attention she was getting from guys, especially Howard. But as soon as she got home, all hell broke lose. Her dad had found spray cans hidden in the trash and the vandalism on Howard's house and joined the dots up. There was no way, Dolly could get out of this one. Her dad contacted some boarding school called Coates or something and was planning to send her there. Yeah, as if!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: next chapter, review button is your friend**

Dolly thought her dad wasn't being serious about the 'sending you off' thing but unfortunately he was being serious. Dolly packed all her slutty clothes in a big pink suitcase and left, saying goodbyes to Ali and promising to keep in contact.

Unfortunately, Coates academy had a school uniform, a white t-shirt, plaid skirt, tie and blazer. What Dolly wore was a white shirt many sizes too small for her and made her boobs really stand out, a plaid skirt that was so tight, it looked like a part of Dolly's skin, a blazer too short for her. Some of Dolly's shirt buttons were undone to show just enough cleavage. Dolly's tie was not even done up properly, it hung limp around her neck. She wore slutty criss-cross stocking that were held up by suspenders. Instead of the regular black shoes, Dolly wore black 10-inch platforms.

When her chauffeur pulled up at Coates, Dolly smiled, it was the average boarding school, brick walls, iron gates. Dolly was going to have so much fun. She walked in, got all her stuff, went to their reception (the receptionist pursed her lips at Dolly's 'uniform') and left to find her dorm.

All the dorms and dinings were in one building called the East Building. It was 4 levels; the dining room floor, general meeting place floor, girls dorms, boy dorms. Dolly walked in and up to the meeting place area with her pink suitcase. As Dolly expected, pretty much the whole grade 9 was there and everyone stopped talking and stared except for two people in the corner; a girl who had dark hair, pretty and a mysterious handsome dark-haired boy who looked strangely like Sam? Dolly walked over to the guy and introduced herself, "Hi there. I'm new here, would you mind showing me the dorms?" Instead, the girl came up, her name was like Diana or sth Dolly really didn't give a shit, and held out her hand.

Dolly had a bad feeling about shaking her hand, so didn't shake Diana's hand but smiled at the chick and started walking off with the hot guy.

Diana knew that smile, it was a smile that she had used often, a threatening smile that meant 'Back off, bitch'. And Diana knew that the new chick was threatening to steal Caine. Of course Diana didn't love Caine, but he was useful to have him protect her and lust after her. They had made out a couple of times, but nothing past second base, despite Caine's desperate efforts.

"Actually, Caine. I think you promised to help me with some homework." Diana stepped in trying to take Caine back.

"Well, Diana, it can't hurt showing the new kid around. See ya later!" Caine ran to catch up with (Dolly, was it?) leaving Diana shocked. Fuck, she thought, this bitch asked for it. Diana left the meeting place to her dorm. She was soooo glad she didn't have a roommate. She kicked open the door and went inside her dark dorm. Diana liked the dark, and so in the dark, she planned her revenge against Dolly.

Caine had shown Dolly around the whole campus and while he had, he put his hand on her ass. Dolly didn't scowl at Caine, or swat his hand away like Diana would. Instead Dolly scooted closer to Caine, so he was discreetly groping her but.

They had finally arrived at Dolly's dorm.

Caine froze. No, not this dorm. He thought. This was her dorm.

Dolly pulled Caine into her. Oh, what the hell? Caine thought. Their lips met as the dorm door snapped open.

"What in the actual fuck?" That bitch from before stood there. Diana (Dolly thought that was her name) continued, "You fucking skank. You were sent here 'cos you fucked everyone at your old school weren't you?" She pretty much spat the word skank.

"Oh and you were probably sent here 'cos Daddy and Mummy didn't want you anymore whore." Dolly retorted.

"Arghhh!" Diana screamed and ran towards Dolly but Diana stopped an inch before Dolly's face. It looked as if a force was holding Diana back.

"Goddamn it Caine! I swear to God, one day." Diana exclaimed.

Dolly was confused and looked between the two of them. Caine looked tired and sighed. Diana almost fell flat on her face but then regained her balance. Diana walked to Caine and kissed him.

"He's mine. Bitch." Diana said mustering as much frost into her voice. But as Dolly was rolling her eyes, Dolly saw Caine mouth 10 o'clock 369. His dorm number at 10.

But before Dolly could respond, Diana dragged Caine away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: promise this one is longer, please review :) **

Dolly had gone to see Caine but he wasn't there. Asshole, she thought. Dolly sighed and went back to her dorm. She had found Diana there, Dolly was started to hate Diana more and more. So Dolly just went to sleep and woke the next morning ready to go to class with her same slutty uniform. Diana had tried to wear something as slutty as Dolly but failed to look noticeable next to Dolly. Dolly had stifled a laugh for Diana's pathetic attempt.

Dolly skipped breakfast and turned up at her first period class. Most of the dorks and nerds were there and Diana was quietly whispering to Caine while Dolly sent them venomous looks. Dolly had found a chick to talk to (Brianna, was it?) and was happily chatting away when a new kid walked in. Daymn he was cute! He had blonde sandy hair, tall and lean; and, walking towards Dolly?! Brianna had slowly ditched Dolly and everyone was quiet. Diana was still whispering to Caine but he seemed oblivious and was staring at Dolly and the new kid.

"Most people call me Drake, but you can call me tonight." He started. Drake or whatever had backed Dolly into a wall.

Dolly traced the side of Drake's cheek and kept moving her finger down, batting her eyelashes while she whispered, " Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Dolly reached up and kissed him. Her mouth opened and Drake's tongue traced the inside of her cheeks while Dolly's hands pulled Drake closer by grabbing on his neck. Drake's hands travelled down her back and rested on her ass and was started to rub it.

Caine looked on with disgust and however hard Diana had tried to distract him, it didn't work.

Dolly and Drake stopped kissing when the teacher came out and issued detentions to both of them. Dolly looked over to Caine and could see his look of disgust and was it jealousy? Pfttt, as if! Anyway, the teacher had sat them boy-girl-boy-girl and Dolly was stuck next to Drake and Caine.

The teacher had put them in groups of 2 for their assignment. Since Diana and Drake were sitting next to each other, they were paired and Caine and Dolly were paired also.

"So, what are we meant to do?" Dolly sighed, scooting closer to Caine.

"Why did you kiss him?" Caine hissed, jealousy oozing into his words.

"Drake, he has a name you know. I might answer that if you answer why you weren't in your dorm last night."

Caine blushed a bit but then regained his usual cocky aura, "I can't tell you, I'll show you." He moved the pencil closer to Dolly telepathically.

Dolly had tried to leap back in horror but a force kept her down. Dolly then realised that Caine had a power like Ali. Dolly had then agreed to meeting Caine again in his dorm at night.  
-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yay next chapter! also do you want Dolly to have powers? review your answers please!**

The rest of the day was a blur for Dolly. She anticipated her visit to Caine. When she knocked on Caine's door, it was not Caine who opened the door. It was Drake.

"Hey babe, what you doing so late at night?"

"You know I couldn't resist you," Dolly traced the side of Drake's face. "But I have to see Caine for the assignment." Dolly pouted her lips at Drake.

"Well, he's not home, he left a couple minutes ago."

Dolly cursed under her breath. She kissed Drake on the cheek and left for her dorm. Dolly was really really mad at Caine. As she went to open her dorm door, a soft voice whispered, "Boo."

"Caine, why weren't you at your dorm? Geez, Drake was there."

"I'm sorry, but Drake dosen't know, alright?" And Caine actually did look sorry.

"Fine, But where are you going to do, whatever?"

"In your dorm, Diana already knows, she has a power of gauging power levels."

- Caine practised all night, Dolly and Diana watching. Diana made sure Caine didn't make a move on Dolly but sometimes Dolly would trip, flashing Caine her boobs.

Other times, when Diana went to the toilet, Dolly would give Caine a quick lap dance (which Caine enjoyed thoroughly).

Caine was way over Diana and wanted to get her out of the way, but she knew too much, so publicly acted as Diana's boyfriend (though secretly Caine hated it). Dolly had also become Drake's public girlfriend even though Drake treated her like shit. Caine had wanted to beat him up for it, but couldn't blow his cover (secret relationship with Dolly, duh!)

Dolly an Caine had arranged to meet during English class (they both had different teachers), saying that they were feeling 'unwell' and had to go to the nurse's office.

"That was quick."

"I'm quick all over, Dolly," Caine winked. He held up the key of one of the nearby storage rooms and opened it in a flash, proving to Dolly that he was quick.

Caine started to kiss Dolly and backed her into the room. He shut the door with his foot.

"Mmmmhh, you're so sexy!" Dolly moaned into Caine's mouth while he smiled his cocky smile into Dolly's mouth. Her hands stayed on his neck, but his hands traveled up and down her body

Their makeout session seemed to last forever until the sharp brring brrringg brrring snapped the two back to reality. As they gathered up their shit, they went to their next class which was history together with Diana and Drake. **(A/N: also the class caine/dolly and drake/diana are paired together in) **

****Fortunately, they made it in time. Unfortunately, Diana might've suspected something because Caine's hand remained clasped around Dolly's wrist. When Dolly saw what Diana was staring at she quickly removed herself from Caine, pecking a kiss on Drake's cheek. And although Dolly felt Caine's eyes on her, she ignored it as much as possible.

The teacher for the class came so they all went inside the classroom. Dolly went to sit with Caine (as they were partners).

"Do you have to kiss him in public?" hissed a mad Caine.

"Babe, you know, I'd rather kiss you. But it's for the sake of our relationship."

"But right in front of me? Can't you kiss him secretly or something?"

" That's what I do with you though." Dolly scooted closer to Caine. "Besides, his kissing style is sloppy as, bleugh!" Dolly stuck out her tongue as Caine smirked. Though secretly Dolly thought that Drake was a better kisser than Caine.

Anyway, theres a bonfire tonight. I thought maybe we could go?" Dolly whispered, playing with the hem of Caine's shirt. His face said it all.

"Awwwww, Caine. C'mon, it'll be like our first date," pouting her lips, Dolly pleaded.

Caine rolled his eyes and finally agreed.


End file.
